Aldea Pinguino: Un verano de misterios
by belen.maidana.3388
Summary: Arale y Turbo son dos hermanos quienes pasan sus vacaciones de verano visitando a su tío abuelo Senbei, en una cabaña ubicada en un pueblo llamado Aldea Pinguino, en el cual suceden cosas totalmente paranormales y sobrenaturales. Fanfic donde los personajes Dr. Slump interpretan a Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, como tributo a esta legendaria serie.


Bueno se que aunque tengo otros fanfics que completar, pero quería hacer una prueba con Gravity Falls porque es una de mis caricaturas favoritas y quería hacer esto como una especie de homenaje, así que espero que lo disfruten

Presentando a…

Turbo Norimaki como Dipper Pines

Arale Norimaki como Mabel Pines

Senbei Norimaki como Stan Pines

Tsukutsun Tsun como Soos (N/A: no se me ocurrío uno mejor, no me juzguen)

Akane Kimidori como Wendy Corduroy

Y los gnomos como los gnomos

N/A: Aquí Turbo obviamente no será un bebe, tendrá aspecto de niño como en la séptima, octava y novena película, además del manga Dr. Slump Regresa Brevemente)

Bueno ahora si vallamos a la historia

La escena nos muestra un día soleado

¿?: Ah! ¡vacaciones! (la cámara muestra a un hombre con una parilla y luego se muestra a unos niños jugando y una familia almorzando en una mesa de picnic) una época de juegos, recreación y descanso (la cámara muestra u enorme letrero que decía Aldea Pinguino) … salvo que seas yo (entonces el cartel es atravesado por un caro de gol en donde iban gritando un niño y una niña y entre los arboles y ve que había una criatura que los iba derrumbando)

Niña: ¡se esta acercando! ¡YUJUUU! (muy animada)

Se muestra en el suelo la sombra de la criatura que los perseguía, y hace varias intentos de agarrar el carito de gol pero fallando, el carito salta sobre una enorme roca y cae otra vez en el sendero

¿?: mi nombre es Turbo, y la chica de cabello morado y muy animada es mi hermana Arale, tal vez de pregunten ¿Qué hacemos en un caro de gol huyendo de la criatura mas horrorosa? (entonces la criatura arranca un árbol y lo lanza en medio del camino

Arale: ¡Hoyo! ¡Que padre!

Entonces tras unas desviación el carro va hacia el frente y la imagen queda plasmada

Turbo: pero tranquilos, hay una razón lógica para todo esto, rebobinemos (la escena se cambia a una donde están Turbo jugando con un video juegos y Arale jugando con una caca) todo comenzó cuando nuestros padres decidieron que necesitábamos aire fresco (se muestran las manos de sus padres que le quitan el video juego y la caca, le dan bolsas de viajes y mochilas, le ponen una gorra a Turbo, un saco de dormir a Arale, y les ponen protector solar a ambos) nos enviaron al este, a un pueblo perdido llamado Aldea Pingüino, isla de Gengoro, a la cabaña que nuestro tío abuelo tiene en el bosque (la cámara muestra una casca y luego baja mostrando una cabaña que decía "La cabaña del Misterio'', adentro de la casa se muestra a Arale pegando unos posters en su lado del cuarto)

Arale: ¡este altillo es asombroso! ¡mira las astillas que me clave! (muestra sus dos manos que están llenas de astillas)

Se muestra a Turbo caminando hacia atrás cuando escucha el sonido de una cabra

Turbo: y hay una cabra en mi cama

Arale: ¡Que Onda! (se acerca a la cabra y empieza a morderle su overol) ¡Hoyo!, jaja ¡se esta comiendo mi overol! Jajaja

Turbo: mi hermana suele verle el lado positivo a las cosas

La escena cambia a una donde esta Arale en una pequeña colina

Arale: ¡YUPIII! ¡CESPEEEEDDD! (empieza a rodar colina abajo)

Luego se muestra a Turbo recostado bajo un árbol con un pájaro carpintero sobre su cabeza

Turbo: pero a mi me costo acostumbrarme al nuevo entorno

¿?: ¡Buu! (entonces aparece un señor con una mascara de monstro)

Turbo: ¡Ahhh! (se cae de espaldas)

¿?: (se quita la mascara) Ba jajajajaja

Turbo: (con cara de pocos amigos) y aquí aparece nuestro Tío Senbei , ¡este sujeto!

Senbei: (se da una palmada en la rodilla) ba jajaja, cof cof cof cof cof cof (tosiendo), valió la pena

Turbo: nuestro Tío convirtió su casa en una trampa turística llamada "La Cabaña del Misterio''

Ahora la escena cambia a unos turistas en un recorrido que Senbei les estaba dando por la cabaña

Turbo: el verdadero misterio es ¿Por qué la gente viene?

Senbei: damas y caballeros, les presento a… Pie Grande (se nuestra un gorila disecado con unos calzoncillos, y al lado un letrero que decía "El Pie Grande''

Personas: ¡Wow! ¡es increíble! ¡si! (empiezan a aplaudir y sacar fotos)

Turbo: y adivinen quienes deben trabajar ahí (se muestra a Arale y Turbo bajo una repisa, y Turbo con una escoba en la mano) Ahh (suspira)

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! (intenta tocar lo que parecía un enorme ojo falso pero Senbei con su bastón le da un golpecillo en la mano)

Senbei: ¡no toquen la mercancía!

Turbo: parecía que iba a ser la misma y aburrida rutina todo el verano

Ahora se muestra un caro de gol que estaba siendo manejado por Tsukutsun y se dirigía a la cabaña

Turbo: ¡Hasta que un día fatal!

Se muestra a Arale asomando la cabeza entre unos muñecos de cabeza móvil que se parecían a Senbei

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¡esta mirándola! ¡esta mirándola!

Se muestra a un chica abriendo una tarjeta y empezando a leerla

Chico: ehh? (leyendo la tarjeta) ¿te gusto? (en las opciones estaban), si, sin duda, desde luego (el chico extrañado mira a un costado)

Arale: (aun detrás de la repisa) yo lo escribí

Turbo: hermana, se que te pusieron en plena locura en buscar novio, pero creo que estas exagerando la parte de la locura (limpiando un frasco grande que contenía unos "ojos'' adentro)

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo? psss (saca la lengua y luego se acerca a Turbo) vamos Turbo, es nuestro primer verano lejos de casa, y me han dicho que es mi primera oportunidad de vivir un romance de película… lo que sea que eso signifique

Turbo: si, pero ¿debes coquetear con todos los chicos que ves?

La escena cambia a una donde esta Arale al lado de un chico

Arale: ¡Que Onda! ¡soy Arale!, pero me han dicho que me llames chica de mis sueños… lo que sea eso signifique (al chico se le abren los ojos como platos y se pone incomodo) ¡es un chiste! (lo empuja y este atraviesa la pared y es enviado a volar fuera de la cabaña) jajaja… ¿Hoyoyo?

Luego se muestra a un chico sentado en una banca con una tortuga en manos y entonces aparece Arale

Arale: ¿Hoyoyo? ¿¡ese es un bebe Gamera!? , ¡Que coincidencia! ¡yo también tengo uno en casa!,¡tal vez cuando crezcan podríamos hacer que se enfrenten en una batalla!

Ahora se muestra a un chico vestido de "principe'' para una tienda

Chico: ¡Venid ya! ¡venid todos!, ¡al reino de el ahorro del príncipe del colchón!

Arale: (sale de entre unos globos) ¡Que Padre!

Regresando con Arale y Turbo

Arale: búrlate todo lo que quieras hermanito, pero este será un buen verano, hasta me dijeron que no me sorprendiera si el hombre de mis sueños… lo que sea que eso signifique, atravesara esa puerta, ahora

Entonces por la puerta entra Senbei con unos letreros y un refresco y suelta varios eructos

Arale: Hoyo

Turbo: jajaja

Senbei: bueno, bueno, ¡escúchenme con atención!, alguien debe poner estos carteles en las zonas feas del bosque (saca los carteles)

Arale y Turbo: ¡yo no!

Tsukutsun: eh, ¡no!, ni yo

Senbei: nadie te lo pidió Tsukutsun

Tsukutsun: lo se, y estoy feliz por eso, tengo que ir a practicar mis artes marciales

Senbei: Akane, ¡quiero que pongas este cartel!

Akane: (con los pies sobre el mostrador, leyendo una revista) lo haría, pero(extiende una mano en forma de que supuestamente intenta agarrarlo)… no… uh… lo… alcanzo… ahh (suspira)

Senbei: despediría a todos si pudiera, de acurdo, probemos con… de tin, marin, de do, ¡tu! (señala a Turbo)

Turbo: Uh, nooo ¿¡que!?, Tío Senbei cada vez que estoy en ese bosque siento que me vigilan

Senbei: ¡Oh no! ¡otra vez!, ¿¡le contaste otra de tus bromas de mal gusto Akane!? (mira enojado a Akane)

Akane: ¡oye! ¡yo no les conté nada!

Turbo: ¡es en serio!, algo extraño sucede en este pueblo, como hoy, los mosquitos me escribieron cuidado (le muestra su brazo)

Senbei: hay dice cuidabo

Turbo: (se soba el brazo con su otra mano)

Senbei: oye, lo de los monstruos son solo una leyenda, inventada por sujetos como yo, para venderle a sujetos como el (señala a un hombre que sostenía un muñeco de cabeza móvil con anciedad) ¡ya deja de ser tan paranoico! (le entrega los carteles)

Turbo: Ahh (suspira)

Ahora se nos muestra unos pinos moviéndose con el viendo y varios letreros que Turbo había colgado en los árboles

Turbo: Ahh, Tío Senbei (clavando un clavo en un árbol) ¡nadie cree nada de lo que digo! (cuelga el cartel y se dirige a otro árbol, pero cuando intento clavarlo se escucho un sonido como de una placa de metal) ¿¡Ahh!? (se acerca mas al árbol y con el martillo le da otro dos golpecitos y vuelve a escuchar los sonidos de la placa de metal, le quita un poco de polvo y de los costados habrá una pequeña puerta, encontrándose con una extraña maquina con pequeñas palancas, mira alrededor para asegurarse de que no hay nadie, mueve las pequeñas palancas y al cabo de unos segundos, en el suelo se una especie de portal) ¿¡Que rayos!? (se acerca y ve hay adentro hay un libro, lo toma entre sus manos y los sopla quitándole polvo, dejando ver una mano con seis dedos y el numero tres en la portada, el se pone en el suelo, vuelve a mirar alrededor y abre el libro, adentro decía: "propiedad de…'' y un lente colgaba de el, el cambia de pagina y empieza a leer) parece mentira que haya pasado seis años desde que empece a estudiar los extraños y maravillos secretos de la Aldea Pingüino, isla de Japón (vuelve a cambiar de pagina y cambia de nuevo) ¿¡Que es todo esto!? (vuelve a cambiar de pagina y sigue leyendo) por desgracias mis sospechas se confirmaron, me están vigilando, debo ocultar este libro antes de que el lo encuentre, recuerda en la Aldea Pingüino no hay nadie en quien confiar (sierra el libro) ¡nadie en quien confiar!

Arale: ¡Que Onda!

Turbo: ¡Ahhh! (casi suelta el diario)

Arale: ¿Qué lees Turbo?

Turbo: Ahh… amm… nada (oculta el diario tras su espalda)

Arale: Ahh… ahh… nada (imitandolo) jajaja, ¿Qué? ¿en serio no vas a mostrarme?

Turbo: ahh (gira su mirada y ve a la cabra intentando comerse el diario) vamos a un lugar privado

En la cabaña

Turbo: ¡es fantástico!, el Tío Senbei dijo que yo era paranoico, pero según este libro la Aldea Pingüino tiene un lado oscuro oculto (abre el diario y se muestra)

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! ¡Que Padre!

Turbo: y oye esto, después de cierto punto las paginas se detienen y quien lo escribía desapareció misteriosamente

Entonces suena el timbre

Turbo: ¿Quién será?

Arale: puesss, te vas a desmayar (con un dedo empuja una lata y esta cae) así, ¡esta chica tiene una cita! ¡YUPIII! Jajaja (se deja caer en el sillón)

Turbo: a ver si entendí, ¿en la media hora en que me fui, lograste conseguir novio?

Arale: (se vuelve a sentar en el apoya brazo) ¿Qué puedo decir?, creo que soy, irresistible… ¿lo irresistible es muy fuerte?

Turbo cae de espaldas. El timbre vuelve a sonar

Arale: Hoyo, ¡ya voy! (se para y se dirige a la puerta)

Turbo se sienta en el sillón y abre el diario, pero entonces llega Senbei

Senbei: ¿Qué estas leyendo?

Turbo: ¡Oh! (rápido esconde el diario y toma una revista) ¡solo leí la revista de…! (mira la porta de la revista) ¿¡Dirty Magazine!? (entonces le dirige a Senbei una cara de pocos amigos)

Senbei: ¡EEhhh!, ¡no se como eso llego aquí!

Turbo: humm ¬ ¬

Arale: ¡hey! ¡familia! (Senbei y Turbo dirigen su mirada a Arale) díganle hola a mi nuevo novio (entonces el chico que la acompañaba voltea y tenia una apariencia algo espeluznante)

Chico: ¿Qué tal?

Turbo: Hola

Senbei: ¿Cómo estas?

Arale: nos conocimos en el cementerio, es muy profundo, ¡Hoyo! ¡vaya músculos! (l toca sus brazos), que… ¡padre!

Turbo: oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chico: emm, Normal… ¡mente!

Arale: se llama Norman

Turbo: ¿estas sangrando?.. Norman?

Norman: (levanta la mirada y mira de reojo) es… jalea

Arale: ¡Oh!, ¡jalea!, ¡Que Padre!, ¡miren esto!

Norman: oye, ¿nos paseamos de la mano o… algo así?

Arale: Hoyoyo, ¡esta bien! (levanta su mano al aire), no vuelvo pronto (se dirige a la salida, Norman hace una seña con la mano y se retira, mientras se escuchan sonidos de cosas rompiendose)

Turbo: había algo en Norman que no me gustaba, y decidí consultar con el diario (la escena cambia a una donde esta Turbo recostado en una especie de sillón frente a un cristal) famosas por su piel pálida y malas actitudes, estas criaturas son confundidas con… ¡adolecentes! (mira en el diario un dibujo de un zombi) cuidado con la Aldea Pingüino y sus viles… ¡Ah! (entonces le pareció ver en el dibujo la imagen de Norman y le decía: "¿Que tal?) ¡ZOMBIIIISSS!

Se ve a Senbei en un baño acomodándose la el muño de su traje

Senbei: alguien dijo… ¿cromby?, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿cromby?, no es nada, estas demente

Volviendo con Turbo

Turbo: :O (entonces voltea a ver por el cristal, y mira Norman acercándose de una manera espeluznante a Arale)

Arale: eres muy padre

Turbo: ¡Oh no!, ¡ARALE!, (continua mirando) ¡no! ¡no!, ¡hermana! ¡cuidado! (entonces Norman alza sus manos) ¡Ahhh! (las pone en los hombres de Arale) ¡AAAHHH! (luego se muestra que le puso a Arale un collar de margaritas)

Arale: ¡Hoyo!, ¡margaritas!, ahh gracias

Turbo: (se para) ¿mi hermana esta saliendo con un zombi?, ¿¡o yo me volví loco!?

Tsukutsun: es un dilema sin duda

Turbo: ¡Ahhh! (al lado de el estaba Tsukutsun cambiando una bombilla)

Tsukutsun: perdón, no pude evitar oír que estabas hablando solo en este cuarto vacío

Turbo: Tsukutsun, tu viste al novio de Arale, ¡tiene que ser un zombi!, ¿cierto?

Tsukutsun: humm, ¿Cuántos cerebros lo viste comer?

Turbo: … cero

Tsukutsun: oye yo creo en ti, siempre veo cosas extrañas aquí, como animales con características prehistóricas, bebés prehistóricos alados hasta un cerdo de habla inglesa, o el cartero, el cual apuesto que es un hombre lobo

La escena ahora nos muestra a un cartero cubierto de bello en el cuerpo y Tsukutsun almorzando en una banca y al ver pasar al cartero se corre un poco en junto con su almuerzo en forma de desconfianza

Tsukutsun: pero debes tener evidencia, de lo contrario todo el pueblo pensara que eres un lunático

Turbo: vaya Tsukutsun, tienes razón

Tsukutsun: mi sabiduría es una bendición, y una condena

Senbei: ¡Tsukutsun! ¡los baños portátiles se taparon otra vez!

Tsukutsun: ahh (suspira), me necesitan en otro lugar (entonces sale de espaldas por la puerta)

Turbo: (sierra el libro) mi hermana podría estar problemas, era hora de buscar evidencia

Ahora se muestra a Turbo con una cámara de video escondido atrás de unos arbustos, mientras espiaba a Arale lanzándole un disco a Norman, cosa que choco contra su cara y cayo al piso, y Turbo torció la cabeza con cara rara, ahora se muestra a Norman rompiendo el vidrio de una puerta y de ahí usa su mano para girar la perilla de la puerta y abrircela a Arale, luego pasa por el pasillo de la cafetería moviéndose de manera rara y luego se escucha un ruido y Turbo que escondía su cara tras el menú alza un poco la mirada, luego se muestra a Arale y Norman paseando felizmente en el cementerio cuando Norman cae en un hoyo con tierra y luego saca su mano y sale de una forma muy similar a un zombi y luego ríen, y se muestra a Turbo sosteniendo la cámara con una expresión de pocos amigos en su rostro

Turbo: ¡ya vi suficiente!

Adentro de la cabaña del misterio, Arale se cepillaba el cabello en su cuarto cuando entra Turbo

Turbo: hermana, debemos hablar sobre Norman

Arale: ¿no es el mejor?, aquí tengo la marca de un beso que me dio (muestra en su mejilla una gran marca colorada)

Turbo: ¡Ahhh!

Arale: jajaja, te engañe, fue solo un accidente con la barredora de hojas

Ahora se muestra a Arale con una barredora que la enciende y pone en ella una foto de Norman

Arale: creo que esto es a lo que se referían con practica de besos (entonces acerca sus labios a la foto pero esta es absorbido por la barredora y luego también absorbe los labios de Arale y esta empieza a correr de aquí a allá) apágala (empieza a golpearla contra el suelo)

Volviendo con Arale y Turbo

Arale:… fue divertido

Turbo: no hermana, ¡escucha!, estoy tratando de decirte que Norman no es lo que parece (saca el diario de su chaqueta)

Arale: ¡Hoyo!, ¿piensa que puede ser un vampiro?, ¡porque eso seria muy padre!

Turbo: (se acerca mas) prueba otra vez hermana, ¡Chasam! (se muestra una pagina donde habla de los gnomos)

Arale: ¡HOYOYO!

Turbo: ¡oh! Espera, lo siento (le empieza a dar vueltas las paginas hasta que encuentra la quería) ¡Chasam!

Arale: un zombi (tuerce la cabeza) ¡eso también esta padre!

Turbo: ¡no es.. (vuelve a guardar el diario) un chiste!, ¡todo cierra!, ¡el sangrado! , ¡su caminar!, ¡jamas parpadea!, ¿¡no notaste eso!?

Arale: tal vez parpadea cuando tu parpadeas

Turbo: ¡hermana! ¿¡olvidas lo que el libro decía sobre la Aldea Pingüino!? (mira alrededor) ¡no confíes en nadie!

Arale: ¿Qué hay de mi? ¿eh?, ¿Por qué no confías en mi?, ¡dic! ¡bob! (se coloca unos aros con forma alas en sus orejas)

Turbo: ¡hermana! (la toma de sus brazos y la sacude) ¡te comerá el cerebro!

Arale: Turbo, escúchame (le suelta sus brazos) ¡Norman y yo tenemos una cita a las cinco!

Turbo: :O

Arale: ¡Y voy a estar adorable! ¡y el será un príncipe! (le empuja con el dedo y lo saca del cuarto)

Turbo: ¡espera!

Arale: ¡y no voy a dejar que lo arruines con tus locas conspiraciones! (le sierra la puerta)

Al otro lado de la puerta

Turno: (se da vuelta) ahh (suspira y se sienta) ¿y ahora que hago?

Se muestra un reloj en forma de búho en la pared que empieza a sonar y el timbre suena

Arale: ¡ya voy! (baja las escaleras mientras se colocaba un suéter, al llegar abajo abre la puerta) ¡Que Onda Norman! ¿Cómo me veo? (el suéter decía poop y tenia el dibujo de un excremento rosado)

Norman: o_0; rara

Arale: jaja, eres tan gracioso

Arale y Norman se van mientras Turbo los veía alejarse desde el sillón de la cabaña

Turbo: Tsukutsun tiene razón (empieza a mirar la grabación de la cámara) no tengo evidencia real, tal vez si sea un poco paranoico a veces y… ¡espera! ¿¡Que!? (retrocede la filmación y ve que en esa escena a Norman se le cae la mano y el la recoge con la otra y se la vuelve a colocar) ¡AAAHHH! (se cae hacia atrás con el sillón y todo) ¡tenia razón! (se levanta y corre hacia la puerta) ¡no puede ser! ¡no puede ser! ¡tío Senbei! ¡tío Senbei! ¡tío Senbei!

Afura de la cabaña

Senbei: y aquí esta la roca que parece cara de roca, una roca que parece una cara

Turista: ¿Qué parece una roca?

Senbei: ¡no! ¡parece una cara!

Otro turista: ¿es una roca?

Senbei: ¡es una roca que parece una cara!

Otro turista: ¿es igual de gorda que usted?

Senbei: ¡NO! ¡Y CALLENSE!

Turbo llega corriendo

Turbo: ¡por aquí! ¡Por aquí! ¡Tío Senbei! (intenta llamar su atención pero no lo escucha)

Senbei: ¡POR QUINTA VEZ! ¡NO ES UNA CARA DE VERDAD!, ¡Y NO ESTOY GORDO!

Turbo: jiiii (desesperado)

Ahora vemos a Arale y Norman en el bosque

Arale: al fin estamos solos

Norman: si (se acerca a ella) solos (extiende sus manos como queriendo atraparla)

La escena regresa a Turbo

Turbo: ¡Senbei! ¡Senbei! (entonces gira a un costado y ve a Akane llegando con un carito de gol) ¡Akane! (corre hacia ella) ¡Akane ¡Akane! (ella voltea), ¡necesito el carrito de gol para salvar a mi hermana de un zombi!

Akane: (sonríe y se cruza de brazos, y le da las llaves) no arrolles peatones (giña un ojo y le hace una seña con su mano mientras se va)

Turbo: :D (se sube al carrito y empieza retrocederlo)

Tsukutsun: ¡amigo! ¡soy yo!, ¡Tsukutsun! (Turbo para el carrito) ¡es para los zombis! (le da una pala)

Turbo: gracias (toma la pala)

Tsukutsun: y esto es por si quieres practicar artes marciales (le da un bastón de Kung Fu)

Turbo: (toma el bastón) ahh ¿gracias? (entonces vuelve a retroceder el carrito)

Tsukutsun: ¡mejor prevenir que currar!

Turbo se pone en camino con el carrito

La escena regresa con Arale y Norman

Norman: eh, Arale (se da vuelta) ahora que llegamos a conocernos hay…, huu (sopla) algo que debo decirte

El miento sopla

Arale: Hoyo Norman, puedes decirme lo que quieras (pensando: ¡di que eres vampiro! ¡di que eres vampiro!)

Norman: bien pero (se vuelve a dar la vuelta) ¡no te asuste! ¿de acuerdo? (agarra el sierre de su saco), ¡mantén la mente abierta! ¡no es malo! (entonces se baja el sierre de su saco y lo empieza a abrir)

Arale: O.O

Entonces se lo quita completamente dejando al descubierto que es… unos gnomos

Uno de ellos: ¿¡es extraño!? ¿¡demasiado extraño!?, ¿quieres sentarte?

Arale: O o O

Gnomo: Ahh, de acuerdo, te lo explicare, somos… Gnomos, aunque eso es algo obvio ¿no?

Arale: ¿Hoyoooo? o~O;

Gnomo: yo soy Jeff, y ellos son Carson, Steve, Jasón y… ¡ah! Lo siento siempre olvido tu nombre

El Gnomo: Schmebulock

Jeff: (chasquea los dedos) Schmebulock, ¡si!

Arale se sienta en una roca y tuerce su cabeza a un lado

Jeff: en fin, te lo resumo, los Gnomos estamos buscando una nueva reina, ¿cierto chicos?

Gnomos: ¡reina!, ¡reina!, ¡reina!

Jeff: ¡je!, entonces ¿Qué dices? (da unos golpecitos con su pie y Schmebulock y Jasón ponen las manos en el suelo, uno al frente y el otro atrás, mientras Carson con la mano falsa sostenía saca una cajita que se abre dejando ver un anillo con piedras de cristal) ¿te nos unos unes, en sagrado matrignomo? ¡matri! - ¿matrimonio?, ¡Baa!, ¡no puedo hablar hoy!

Arale: Hoyoyo, ¡eso suena padrísimo!

Jeff: ¿en serio? :D

Arale: ¡Siii!, ¡voy a ser reina!, ¡voy a ser reina! (saltando de arriba abajo), jaja ¿y que tengo que hacer?

Jeff: bueno, tienes casarte con unos mil gnomos e irte a vivir con nosotros al bosque

Arale: ¡Que padre!, ¿y cuando regresare a la Aldea?

Jeff: Ahh, creo que no lo estas entendiendo, jamás podrás volver

Arale: ¿Qué?

Jeff: si así es, tienes que quedarte en el bosque con los demás gnomos hasta el día de tu fallecimiento, no podrás volver a la aldea jamás o ver a tus amigos y familia

Arale: Hoyo, ¡entonces no tiene chiste! ò_ó, si no puedo volver a la Aldea Pingüino entonces no quiero ser reina

Los Gnomos de miran unos a otros

Jeff: oh, te entendemos, jamás te olvidaremos Arale

Arale: ツ

Jeff: ¡porque vamos a raptarte!

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo!

Entonces Jeff muestran sus dientes y se pone en posición de ataque

Arale: jajaja, eso quisieran (se pone en posición de atacarlos pero entonces ve en el suelo su mayor debilidad) ¡uuuyyy! ¡un excremento! (agarra un palo y lo empieza a tocar)

Entonces Jeff aprovecha y salta sobre ella

Arale: ¡HOYOYOYOOO!

Ahora la escena cambia a una donde vemos a Turbo en el carito de gol llendo en camino a salvar a Arale

Turbo: ¡descuida hermana! ¡te salvare de ese zombi! (sique por el camino por una pendiente hacia abajo)

Arale: ¡HOYOOOO!

Turbo: ¡resiste! (con el carrito de gol va hacia abajo y luego salta y sique conduciendo hasta llegar a una parte clara en el bosque donde estaba Arale y los gnomos)

Jeff: ¡Cuánto mas te resistas mas incomodo será esto para todos!, ¡solo…! ¡DA!, ¡de acuerdo! ¡sujetale el brazo Stiff!

Arale: (un gnomo le mordía el brazo)¡uyyy! ¡suéltenme! (golpe al gnomo y luego patea a otro, el cual al caer se sostiene de un árbol y empieza a vomitar arcoíris)

Turbo: ¿¡Que… RAYOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!? (un gnomo pasa frente a el y le gruñe mostrándole los dientes) ¡Ahh!

Arale: ¡Turbo!, ¡Norman resulto ser una pila de Gnomos! ¡y no son nada padre! ¡son odiosos! (golpea a uno y los otros gnomos le tiran del pelo) ¡Hoyoyo! ¡mi pelo!

Turbo: ¿¡Gnomos!?, uuhhgg ¡me equivoque! (saca el diario y lee en la pagina que hablaba sobre los gnomos) gnomos, hombres pequeños del bosque de la Aldea Pingüino, debilidad desconocida

Arale: (atada en el suelo) ¡Ohh! ¡vamos!

Turbo: ¡hey! ¡hey! ¡suelten a mi hermana!

Jeff: ¡ohhh! (se da la vuelta) jaja, hola, amm, escucha, todo esto es solo… un gran malentendido, veras, tu hermana no corre peligro, solo se casara con mil gnomos y se convertirá en nuestra reina para toda la eternidad, ¿no es cierto cariño?

Arale: ¡Hoyo! ¡son todos insoportables! (un gnomo le tapa la boca)

Turbo: ¡devuélvanla ahora o verán!

Jeff: ¿¡piensas detenernos amigo!?, ¡no tienes idea de lo que somos capaces!, ¡los gnomos somos una poderosa raza!, ¡no te atrevas a jugar con…! (Turbo con la pala lo levanta y lo arroja a un costado) ¡Ahh!

Luego con la pala corta las cuerdas de carpa que sostenían a Arale, los gnomos la intentan agarrar pero ella los empuja y corre con Turbo al carrito de gol

Jeff: ¡escapa con nuestra reina!, ¡no! ¡no! ¡no!

Turbo: abróchalo (Arale se abrocha el cinturón y Turbo empieza a retroceder el carrito y luego salen del lugar)

Los gnomos se enojan

Jeff: ¡te metiste con las criaturas equivocadas!, ¡gnomos del bosque vamos!, ¡reúnanse! (entonces todos os gnomos empiezan a juntarse, se suben unos arriba de otros, entrelazan los brazos, y empiezan a transformase en algo mas grande)

La escena ahorra muestra a Arale y Turbo en el carrito de gol huyendo

Arale: ¡Yupiii!, ¡mas rápido!, ¡mas rápido!, ¿y si nos alcanzan?

Turbo: yo no me preocupara por eso, viste esas piernas, jaja, son diminutos

Entonces escuchan unos enormes pasos y Turbo frena el carrito, atrás de ellos se acerba un enorme monstruo

Arale: ¡Hoyoyo! (voltea a verlo junto con Turbo, era un enorme monstruo formado por los gnomos)

Jeff: ¡de acuerdo! ¡trabajo en equipo! ¡como lo practicamos! (todos juntos lanzan un rugido)

Arale: ¡Wow! ¡eso si que esta padre!

Turbo quita el freno y empieza a acelerar, y la mano solo choca contra el suelo y unos gnomos se sueltan, pero rápido vuelven a juntarse formando otra vez la mano y vuelven a perseguirlos

Jeff: ¡vuelve con nuestra reina!

Arale: (mira hacia atrás) ¡se esta acercando! ¡YUJUUU! (muy animada)

El monstruo corría tras ellos y acercaba

Jeff: daa (jira los gorros de unos gnomos y la mano de monstruo hace un lanzamiento con las manos en la que sales disparado cuatro gnomos y uno de ellos cae en el carro de gol y empieza a morderlo)

El Gnomo se cuelga del carrito y gruñe mientras muestra los dientes

Arale: ¡HOYOYO! (entonces le a un golpe al gnomo y este sale volando)

Otro gnomo sale por atrás del carrito e intenta morder a Turbo, pero este lo agarra y lo golpea contra la bocina del carro

Gnomo: ¡Schmebulock!

Turbo lo vuelve a golpear contra la bocina y sale volando

Otro gnomo sale sobre el carrito y luego salta sobre la cara de Turbo y lo empieza atacar

Arale: ¡yo te salvo Turbo! (empieza a pegar golpes al costado de la cara de Turbo, hasta que el gnomo sale volando y se lleva su gorra con el)

Turbo: gracias hermana (algo mareado por los golpes que le propino)

Arale: ¡no hay de que!

Entonces el monstruo arranca un árbol del suelo y lo lanza quedan en medio del camino

Arale: ¡cuidado!

Turbo: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (se desliza con el carrito por debajo del tronco y gira hasta que llega a la cabaña del misterio donde queda tirado en el suelo) ahhh (sale apenas del carrito de gol con Arale y el monstruo estaba parado frente a ellos) ¡aparta gnomo! (agarra la pala y la arroja a ellos pero la aplastan contra el suelo)

Turbo y Arale: (abrazados) ¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

Turbo: ahh, ¿Dónde esta Tío Senbei?

Adentro de la cabaña se muestra a Senbei mostrándole y objeto a los turistas que era una paleta con un remolino

Senbei: observen el objeto mas atrayente del mundo (les muestra la paleta y la hace girar tirando de una pequeña cuerda)

Turistas: Ohhh

Senbei: intenten no mirar, no pueden

Los turistas se quedan plasmados viendo el objeto

Senbei: Ahh, no recuerdo de lo que hablaba

Volviendo a la escena el monstruo se acercaba cada vez mas a Turbo y Arale y ellos solo retrocedían hasta que estaban arrinconados contra la pared de la cabaña

Jeff: ¡no tienen escapatoria niños!, ¡Arale! (apuntando), ¡se nuestra esposa o aremos una locura!

Turbo: tiene que haber una salida (iba a casar el diario pero Arale se pone al frente)

Arale: debo hacerlo

Turbo: ¿¡Que!?, ¡hermana no!, ¡no lo hagas!, ¿¡estas loca!? (intenta frenarla)

Arale: …confía en mi

Turbo: ¿¡Que!?

Arale: Turbo (le habla bajo) por una ves, confía en mi

Turbo: (la mira a ella y luego al monstruo y luego a ella otra vez y al final decide acerce a atrás)

Arale: esta bien Jeff (se acerca mas) seré tu esposa

Jeff: ¡super! (hace que el monstruo de un pisoton) ayúdame a bajar Jasón (empieza a bajar) muy bien, bien echo, tranquilo, pie derecho, cuidado tus dedos Nick, jeje (baja hasta el suelo y se dirige a Arale, y saca la cajita con el anillo) ¡eh! ¡eh! (le coloca el anillo a Arale en el dedo anular) ¡badabin! ¡badaban!, ¡ahora volvamos todos al bosque cariño!

Arale: bueno, ya puedes besar a la novia

Jeff: … puesss, ¡agh!, ¡no me cuesta hacerlo! (entonces pone los labios para besarla)

Arale hace lo mismo se empieza a acercar, pero entonces Arale enciende la barredora de hojas y la acerca a Jeff

Jeff: ¡Ahh!, OH!, ¡hey!, ¡un momento!, ¡ah! ¡ah!

Turbo: :o

Gnomos: ¡HHHAAA! D:

Jeff: ¡Ahh!, ¡oye!, ¿¡que sucede!?, ¡Ahhh!, ¡AAAAHHH!, ¡AAAAAHHHH (intenta huir pero la barredora lo succiono)

Arale: ¡esto es por mentirme! (Jeff se da la vuelta, y Arale gira la palanca de la barredora) ¡esto por ilusionarme! (la barredora lo succiona aun mas)

Jeff: ¡UUUHHH! ¡MI CARA!

Arale: ¡y esto por meterte con mi hermano! (se inclina y pone la barredora en dirección hacia el monstruo) ¿me haces el honor?

Turbo: ¡a las tres!

Ambos: ¡uno!, ¡dos!, ¡tes! (Turbo gira la palanca hacia arriba y Jeff sale disparado hacia el monstruo echo de gnomos que al chocar se disuelven todos)

Jeff: ¡AAAAAHHHH! (sale disparado hacia el bosque) ¡VOY A VENGARME POR ESTOOOOO!

De mas Gnomos: ¡AAhhhh! ¡Ahhhh! (todos caen hacia el suelo)

Uno de ellos: ¡necesito orden!

Otro: ¡se me canso el brazo!

Arales usa la barredora para espantarlos

Turbo: ¿¡alguien mas quiere aire!?

Todos los gnomos corren asustados, no de ellos queda sus brazos y piernas atorados en… ese coso de plástico para las botellas, y la cabra lo agarra y se lo lleva

Gnomo: ¡Ahhh!

Turbo ya se estaba llendo

Arale: ¡hey Turbo!, (Turbo se detiene y voltea) yooooo… perdóname por ignorar tu consejo, ahora veo que solo me protegías (agacha la cabeza con alo de tristeza)

Turbo: ¡ohhh!, ¡no seas así!, ¡acabas de salvarnos la vida!

Arale: es que estoy mal porque mi primer novio resulto ser un montón de gnomos (mientras se quita unas cuantas hojas de la cabeza)

Turbo: ¡mírale el lado bueno!, ¡tal vez el próximo, sea un vampiro!

Arale: jajaja, ¡quieres animarme! (le da un golpe amistoso en el hombro)

Turbo: ¿un penoso abrazo familiar? (extiende sus brazos en señal de un abrazo)

Arale: un penoso abrazo (extiende sus brazos y ambos se abrazan)

Ambos: palmada (se dan unas palmadas en la espalda del otro)

Ahora la escena muestra a ellos dos entrando a la cabaña, ven a Senbei, y Turbo sierra con su pie la puerta

Senbei: ¡yyyggg! ¿¡los arrollo un auto bus o algo!?, jaja (da una palmada a el mostrador y ríe)

Ambos simplemente se van caminando con cara desanimo

Senbei: (mira a un costado y piensa) amm, ¡hey! (ambos giran la cabeza a verlo) les cuento algo, ahh, por accidente compre mercancía de mas, entonces… ¿no quieren tomar algo de la tienda?, ¡ya saben! ¡como regalo!

Arale: (voltea) ¿¡en serio!? ツ

Turbo: (voltea) ¿Cuál es la trampa? ¬¬

Senbei: la trampa es que lo hagan antes de que cambie de opinión, ¡háganlo! (da un codazo a la caja registradora y esta se abre)

Mientras Turbo y Arale revisaban la tienda y veían las cosas

Turbo: (se pone una gorra celeste y blanca con el dibujo de un pino, y se mira al espejo) ¡que bien!, ¡así no me despeino!

Arale: y yo me voy a llevar (revisa en una caja, saca lo que veía, da una vuelta y lo muestra) ¡un garfio volador!

Ambos: O_O; (se miran los dos)

Arale: ¡Siii!

Senbei: ¿no preferirías…? ¡no se!, ¿una muñeca o algo así?

Arale: (dispara el gancho al techo y luego se eleva echan unas cajas) ¡un garfio volador!

Senbei: ¡como gustes!

Ahora pasamos a una escena donde están Arale y Turbo en su habitación por la noche, Arale saltaba en la cama y Turbo escribía en el diario

Arale: jejeje, jijiji (saltando en la cama)

Turbo: este diario dice que no hay nadie en la Aldea Pingüino en quien confiar (alza la mirada) pero cuando peleas con 100 gnomos codo a codo con una persona te das cuenta de que ella siempre cuidara tus espaldas (gira a ver a Arale, quien usa el garfio para atraer un tigre de peliche)

Arale: :D

Turbo: hey hermana, ¿apagas la luz?

Arale: (levanta el garfio hacia la lámpara) yo me encargo (cierra un ojo)

ahorra muestra la ventana de la cabaña que fue atravesada por la lámpara al ser empujada por el garfio volador

Arale: ¡funciono!

Ambos: ajajajajaja

Arale: amo mi garfio

Ahora se muestra a Senbei con una lámpara entrando en la cabaña

Turbo: nuestro Tío nos dijo que no hay nada extraño en este pueblo, ¿pero quien sabe que otros secretos esperan ser revelados?

Ahora se muestra Senbei introduciendo un código en una maquina de comida, esta abre un pasaje, Senbei entra cerrando por atrás el pasaje, y antes de entrar por complejo, mira alrededor con una mirada misteriosa, sierra por completo el pasaje, la maquina prende y apaga unas luces hasta que queda pagado, y se oscurece la pantalla.

Fin del capitulo 1


End file.
